Rheged
General Information Druidist|culture = Welsh (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 410) Feudal Monarchy (since 410) |tag = RHE|capital = Lancashire (244)|rank = Kingdom (until 410) Duchy (since 410) |development = Start: 9}} is a Druidist Welsh barbarian tribe located in the West Midlands and Scottish Marches areas, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; cores appearing during the 'Rise of the Sassanids' era. The barbaric tribe will gain its cores in 380 and will reform the government into a feudal monarchy in 410. Emerging, gaining cores, from Chalcedonian in 410 the monarchy borders fellow Druidist countries ( southwest, south, southeast, and east, and northwest), Chalcedonian countries ( northeast) and the waters of the Irish Sea (Celtic Sea area, North Atlantic region) west. will be annexed by Chalcedonian in 720, keeping its cores till 927, and will never appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Rheged" on-file. See also: Northumberland, Atrebatia, Kent, Brigantes, Picts, Catuvellauni, Cornovii, Dumnonia, Silures, Iceni, Corieltauvi, Elmet, Dyfed, Gwynedd, Strathclyde, Gododdin, Cornwall, Gaeldom, Scotland Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Wales * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Welsh ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Have 6 provinces that are: **** In the Britain Region **** Primary Culture is Welsh **** Cored by country *** Have 3 provinces that are: **** In the Wales Area **** Primary Culture is Welsh **** Cored by country * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 536) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Welsh Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies * Ambition: ** +25.0% Land Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Cynulliad: *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Bardic Literature: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Cyfraith Hywel: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Unbennaeth Prydain: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Economic Revival: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Prifysgolion Cymru: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Welsh Church: *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.0% Missionary Strength vs Heretics Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Rise of the Sassanids Category:Druidist countries Category:Welsh countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank)